


Malgré la température

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, just cute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Vincent est malade , et heureusement pour le fantôme son petit ami est là pour lui.





	Malgré la température

Gabylle chantonnait une berceuse écossaise, coupant plusieurs légumes en petits morceaux. Quelques carottes et pommes de terre, des légumes verts achetés il y a quelques jours au marché local. Il mit une casserole sur les plaques de cuisson, allumant le feu après y avoir versé l'eau et les légumes découpés dans l'ustensile, toujours en chantant la petite musique populaire qui rythmait ses gestes.  
Il passa sa main sur ses courts cheveux blancs neige rasé plus court sur les côtés, dans un vieux réflexe, avant de reprendre le travail. Il lavait rapidement la vaisselle avant de sortir deux bols. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la soupe sur le feu, mélangeant tout le temps entre deux taches.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Gabylle arrivait dans le couloir, un plateau dans les mains. Les deux bols de soupe laissaient échapper une fumée de senteurs, et il espérait qu'il arriverait à donner envie à son petit ami.  
Ouvrant la porte de leur chambre commune d'un coup d'épaule, il sourit face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Vincent se frottait les yeux, les joues rougies par la fièvre et ses longs cheveux bruns éparpillés sur ses épaules et son dos. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent enfin, il esquissa un sourire brumeux avant de tousser brutalement.

Gabylle s'approcha, tapotant le dos du malade après avoir posé rapidement le plateau sur la table de chevet. Vincent mit quelques minutes à calmer sa toux, s'effondrant contre son coussin, épuisé. Gabylle s'assit près de lui, continuant de caresser son dos.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?  
\- Oui, merci.

Vincent sourit, même s'il semblait déjà se rendormir. Son coup de froid le fatiguait trop rapidement au goût de Gabylle, mais avec les médicaments et la soupe qu'il avait préparé, Vincent devrait être vite remis sur pied.  
Du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait. Un mort ne pouvait pas mourir d'un coup de froid, non.

\- Je t'ai apporté ton repas. Une soupe maison et quelques médicaments. Tu penses pouvoir manger un peu ?

oO Oo

Vincent dormait de nouveau, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Gabylle. Une couverture glissait de ses épaules, à peine retenue par la main de Gabylle lui aussi endormi.  
Les deux hommes étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, Gabylle serrant le brun contre lui alors que Vincent était presque entièrement allongé sur son petit ami. La couette les couvrait difficilement, une jambe dépassant dans le vide avec un bras de l'autre côté du lit. Le visage de Vincent était profondément enfoui contre la couverture et l'épaule chaude, seules quelques rougeurs étaient discernables dans le fouillis de cheveux bruns et de tissus. La tête tombant sur celle de Vincent, Gabylle ouvrait faiblement les yeux sur la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence bienfaisant d'une après-midi calme.

 

Il se laissa glisser plus confortablement sur le lit, leurs positions changeant légèrement pour qu'ils soient face à face, mais la main de Gabylle s'égarait toujours sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre caressait les longs et soyeux cheveux bruns de Vincent. La fatigue revenant, Gabylle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres froides de son petit ami avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil reposant, lui qui était une créature de la nuit.

Il avait hâte de revoir Vincent en bonne santé, pour profiter d'un vrai câlin brûlant et d'une autre genre de fièvre. Il sourit à lui même. Cela paraissait être une très bonne idée et il allait bien s'occuper du fantôme tant qu’il aurait cette vilaine fièvre.


End file.
